


Гриф и Кот

by FeliciaIdzuru



Series: DMC AU коллекшн [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: АУ: Тень — ведьмак из Котов, на первый взгляд удивительно спокойный как для представителя этой школы. Грифон — странствующий бард со своими секретами в шкафу, по чистой случайности им спасённый и в последствии увязавшийся за ведьмаком, не смотря на скверную репутацию Котов.
Relationships: Griffon & Shadow (Devil May Cry), human!Shadow/human!Griffon
Series: DMC AU коллекшн [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716223





	1. «Телохранитель»

**Author's Note:**

> Идея возникла абсолютно рандомно, переросла в несколько заметок в твитере (https://twitter.com/felidzuru/status/1216997325010350083) и вот всё дошло до этого сборника.  
> Празднуем 14-е февраля написанием зарисовок по странным пейрингам в рамках не менее странной аушки. Канон в очередной раз улетел далеко-далеко, причём обеих игр.

**1**  
— Не лезь к нему, певец, — шепчет ему трактирщица, перегнувшись через стойку, не сводит пристального взгляда с тёмного угла. — Видишь, что у него на шее блестит? Амулет скалящегося кота. От таких жди беды.  
Грифон смотрит на слабо освещённый свечами стол. Со стороны Тень и вправду выглядит угрожающе: хмурый, крепко сложенный странник в потрёпанных, но всё ещё пригодных для боя доспехах, с виднеющимися на коже многочисленными шрамами. На открытых до локтя руках — крупные полосы от когтей, на лице — несколько мелких царапин. «Кошачьи» глаза блестят в полумраке двумя янтарными огнями. Сальные чёрные волосы собраны в затылке в низкий хвост.  
Грифон поворачивается к собеседнице с самым серьёзным видом, на который только способен.  
— А ты не знала? Это мой телохранитель, — произносит совершенно будничным тоном, дельно рассматривая свои ногти. — Служит за кусочек моей славы… Ну, и за еду и тёплый кров, разумеется.  
Женщина, судя по её вытянувшемуся лицу, в байку поверила. Как и вдруг притихшие кметы, до этого отпускавшие шутки насчёт его пёстрого наряда. Бард мельком оглядывается на ведьмака — тот и бровью не повёл. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы отвлечься от своего заслуженного ужина.  
— И ты не боишься, что он тебя в спину пырнёт, коль кто сотню-другую оренов отсыплет?  
Грифон только смеётся заливисто.  
— Он может и выглядит хмурым здоровяком, но в глубине души — просто душка.  
Трактирщица только качает головой, но мыслей своих на счёт здравомыслия барда не озвучивает. Своя голова на плечах есть, а коль дурная — вина не её.

**2**  
Разумеется, никаким телохранителем этого болтуна-барда Тень не был. Но он уже попросту потерял счёт тому, как часто говорил об этом в слух и оказывался проигнорированным. Проще просто не прислушиваться к чужому трёпу — так спокойнее и сподручнее. Вон, Грифон идёт к столу с двумя кружками пива под звучное молчание шутников.  
— Что, скучаешь тут? — с усмешкой спрашивает Грифон, ставя перед ним пойло. — Всё ещё жду твоей оценки баллады.  
Тень тяжело вздыхает, оставляя вопрос барда без ответа. По крайней мере, на минутку. За это время Грифон уже успевает тоскливо отпить своего пива, не особенно удивившись молчанию своего спутника.  
— Я не заметил неточностей, — хрипло отзывается Тень. — В поведении мантикоры.  
На самом деле Грифон толком и не помнит, что же конкретно он там написал в эпизоде героической битвы с мантикорой, кроме того, что она была огромной и злой, но на всякий случай кивает.  
— У меня есть надёжный источник, — откидывается на спинку лавки Грифон. 

**3**  
За окном уже глубокая ночь, но перо продолжает скрипеть по листам бумаги: на Грифона вдруг нахлынуло вдохновение. Он изредка что-то бормочет едва слышно. Так тихо в комнате, что с первого этажа можно услышать разговоры и ругань последних оставшихся в зале пьяниц, сплетни трактирщицы с дочкой-помощницей, треск множества кузнечиков снаружи.  
Тени сложно засыпать в таких, казалось бы, «безопасных» местах. Чувство необъяснимой тревоги не даёт ему погрузиться в глубокий, полноценный сон. Ссадины уже успели зажить, брюхо набито едой, жесткий матрас с набитой перьями подушкой — в его распоряжении до самого утра. Усталость напоминает о себе ноющей болью в каждом мускуле. Как бы ни пытался расслабиться, неосознанно готовится вскочить, броситься на незваных гостей прежде, чем они успеют добраться до барда. «Люди страшнее всякого чудовища», — вспоминает Тень слова безликого человека, слившегося с сотнями других лиц, встреченными им на протяжении последних… пятидесяти лет? А может, целого столетия? Тень быстро отвлекается от этого вопроса, неосознанно просчитывая варианты того, что и как может пойти не так. Даже если в этом нет никакой логики.  
Вой ветра по ту сторону двери заставляет его открыть глаза.

**4**  
Берет с синим пером лежит среди настольного беспорядка. Тень не видит его лица, но почему-то думает, что выражение на нём застыло самое что ни на есть сосредоточенное. Рукава тёмно-синего дублета с вкраплениями фиолетового закатаны, чтобы ткань не замаралась в чернилах. Когда никто не видит, он быстро-быстро чиркает строки «родной» левой рукой. Тень однажды видел написанные в подобные часы рукописи — не смог прочитать ни слова: почерк у вдохновлённого Грифона становится таким, словно по пергаменту писал не человек, а курица.  
Только успевает Тень подумать об этом, как бард тут же оборачивается.  
— Разбудил тебя? — спрашивает коротко.  
Глаза у Грифона светло-карие, а отражающиеся в них огни свечей придают радужкам мистический золотой отблеск. Над этой мыслью Тень задерживается дольше. Чуть погодя, качает головой в ответ.  
От Грифона не утаивается его пристальный взгляд, однако он ничего не говорит. Только усмехается, так хитро, как умеет только он, и возвращается к своей работе.

**5**  
Тень во многом напоминает ему кота. Взять хотя бы то, как он недовольно фырчит из-за бьющего в глаза дневного света, ещё долго лежит на кровати, вытянувшись всем телом, и только спустя час зевает, широко разинув рот, обнажая небольшие, заострённые клыки. Грифон не может не пялится на могучие плечи и спину, покрытые очередной сетью шрамов — глубоких, старых, ужасающе… Впечатляющих. Совсем не замечает, как присвистывает, залюбовавшись завязывающим вымытые прошлым вечером волосы ведьмаком.  
— Свистеть будешь — денег не будет, — сонно отзывается Тень.  
— Можно подумать, у нас они есть! — смеётся Грифон хрипло.  
— Нужно было меньше угощать «благодарную публику», — не удерживается от лёгкой ухмылки Тень.  
— Хорошо, дорогая, — всё же поднимается со своего уютного уголка бард, чтобы потянуться и растрепать Тени волосы.  
Тот в последний момент поднимается, ускользая от коварных пальцев Грифона. Оборачивается и смотрит спокойно, холодно. Секунду, пять, десять. Снова задерживается взглядом дальше, как тогда, ночью. Раньше Грифон думал, что это только почудилось ему в полумраке свечей, а то и вовсе приснилось. Или он сам это выдумал.  
Оказывается, нет. Радоваться этому или боятся — Грифон пока не определился.


	2. Спасение

**1**  
Тот день выдался у Грифона удивительно дерьмовым, о чём он, конечно же, со временем стал умалчивать при пересказе о тех событиях. Причина тому проста: людям это не интересно.  
Про себя он, конечно же, припоминает, как в очередной придорожной корчме неблагодарная публика забросала певца зерном. Его ранняя лирика, конечно, была не самой качественной и крайне сентиментальной, но не до такой же степени! Подумал тогда, может, стоит попытать удачу в другом месте. Вдруг люди там будут трезвее… В смысле, сговорчивее.  
Думал, думал, как вдруг из зарослей выскочило десять, нет, двадцать головорезов! Вооружённых до зубов. И все как один с суровыми, каменными лицами, ух какими грозными! По крайней мере, насколько их давали разглядеть чёрные платки — типичная деталь архитипичных бандитов. Вывернули все его сумки и кошель, а самого Грифона связали и кляп из какой-то вонючей тряпки соорудили, чтобы не трепался. Ничего не нашли, конечно же, кроме рукописей, пера, чернильницы и хлеба с флягой вина.  
Грифон умалчивает и о том, что в сапоге у него был припрятан кинжал: иначе дальнейшие события не смотрелись бы так эффектно.  
Кот показался на дороге из утреннего тумана, на вороном коне. Прошёл через древнюю, каменную арку. На дворе стояла удивительно дождливая, сырая весна. Поначалу ему подумалось: то был дух, или призрак. Головорезы решили осесть у заброшенного святилища, по руинам которого толком и нельзя было понять, к каким культуре и времени они относились. Безмолвный, призрак спешился, так и не сняв с седла меча — ему было достаточно и второго, что покоился за спиной.

**2**  
Ведьмак не заговорил, когда разбойники окликнули его — только взялся за рукоять меча. Оглянулся по сторонам. Туман серой дымкой окружал таинственный круг из камней, на котором разбойники, сами того не зная, разбили лагерь. Только несколько граней круга выглядывали из-за земли и проросшей травы. Остальная часть скрывалась от взора незнающего человека. Где-то здесь, если верить рассказам кметов, захоронены кости Янки.  
Пока ночь ещё не успела наступить, призрак явно не собирался показываться ему на глаза. Про себя он отметил, что это даже хорошо. Успеет расправиться с неожиданным препятствием и подготовиться к битве.  
Тень оценивающе осмотрел компанию, совершенно не входившую в его планы. Как для простых бандитов, они были вооружены слишком уж хорошо: новенькая броня, острые кинжалы, тут же встали в строй, собрались быстро окружить его и вырубить. Тень бросился в наступление. Рубанул по плечу. Стремительным ударом раздробил кость. Перерезал сухожилия. Наступал сапогом на черепа.  
Слушал умоляющие крики, хруст костей, бешено бьющиеся сердца. Смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза. Чувствовал кровь на своём лице. Не замечал боли ответных ранений. Всякий страх вытесняет адреналин и что-то ещё, раскалённое, горящее в жилах. Чувство, которое Тень знает хорошо, но никогда не мог охарактеризовать. Дать ему подходящее название.

**3**  
Ярость.  
Он был самим воплощением ярости: холодной и неистовой. Грифон не мог оторвать от него глаз даже тогда, когда от вида вспоротых кишок очередного головореза начинало темнеть в глазах. Он никогда не описывал всего, что видел в тот день. Мог бы, но публика не поняла бы. Даже беглого, вольного пересказа тех зверств хватает для того, чтобы заставить чувствительных жён и их суровых мужей в одночасье побледнеть. Грифон прекрасно понимает их. Каждый раз, заканчивая рассказ о схватке ведьмака и головорезов, он всякий раз задаёт слушателям один и тот же вопрос: кого же он убивал, людей или чудовищ? Нарочно оставляет его без ответа, делает драматическую паузу. В такой момент обстановка в зале накаляется, а люди всё смотрят на него, жаждут услышать конец истории.  
Когда всё закончилось, Грифон уже и не надеялся на освобождение.  
(Точнее надеялся, но снова переиначил всё для пущей драматичности)  
Однако ведьмак подошёл к нему, в мгновение ока освободил его от пут и вдел потемневший от крови врагов меч в ножны. Говорил, не стерпит мир потери такого талантливого, одарённого, единственного в своём роде певца с прекраснейшим голосом, о котором он, разумеется, слышал из многочисленных рассказов в корчмах.  
(Грифон пытается сдержать скупую слезу, невольно вспоминая, как Тень однажды назван его голос «кряхтением павлина»).  
А за своё спасение не попросил ни копейки, скромно предложив сопроводить барда до ближайшей деревни.

**4**  
— Так всё было, милсдарь ведьмак? — спрашивает сидящего в уголке Тень одна миленькая крестьянка.  
Нет, мысленно отвечает про себя ведьмак. Не освобождал он этого болтуна за улыбку и радостное «спасибо». Уж тем более ничего не говорил про его пение, а узнал о том, что перед ним музыкант, только когда увидел рядом валяющуюся лютню.  
Освободил его только к вечеру, продолжает мысленно рассказ Тень, чтобы сыграл на лютне. Кметы говорили, Янка любила при жизни слушать сладкоголосых певцов и всегда приходила послушать их, коль кто оказывался проездом в селе. Голос Грифона, конечно, вовсе не сладкий, но на призрака подействовало. А пока музыкант привлекал нечисть в круг, Тень заканчивал приготовления. Очистил меч от крови, смазал маслом от призраков, сделанным накануне.  
В темном лесу ему некуда было деваться, припоминает Тень. Понятно, зачем увязался. А вот почему прицепился и дальше, уже поутру — ведьмак не понимает до сих пор. Мазохист, что ли, или дурной? Он пытался спрашивать, да тот только и твердил что-то про «вместе веселее». Бренчал на лютне, а вместе с тем — и на чужих нервах.  
Разумеется, Тень всего этого не говорит. Только молчаливо пожимает плечами.


End file.
